The Jackson Journey
by exyou
Summary: Percabeth continue their journey through life, surrounded by love and happiness. WILL TRY TO UPDATE, AND WRITE SOON
1. Chapter 1

HIIIII! So I don't own Percy Jackson or anything, just the story. Enjoy the story, and please review!

* * *

Percy POV

Nervous as anyone could be, I walked along the beach, watching Frank and Hazel setting up refreshments for the 4th of July celebration. Today, I was proposing-cue the rolling of eyes- to Annabeth. The engagement ring was a gold ring with a simple but intricate diamond owl. I had shoved myself into a tuxedo, and I had told Annabeth to meet me here at 8PM. I checked my watch. 7:58. I wiped my hands on my suit, since it was so sweaty.

"Calm down!" Leo hissed from his very clever hiding place, a rock. He was helping with the part where he tells all the campers to give one section of the beach to Annabeth and I. I took deep breaths and turned to the sea to calm myself. Suddenly I hear a high pitched squeak (emitted from Leo) and I swivel around, and I find Annabeth is standing in front of me smirking.

"Uh, um….hi…well..um" I stuttered as my mind wiped itself clean.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain..?" Annabeth said wrinkling her eyebrows. She looked beautiful. It made me think, and I remembered what I was doing.

"So, Annabeth, I've known you for a long time, and you have an amazing personality," Slowly, I got on one knee and took out the ring. "You have fought with me and I would love to have my best friend as my wife. Will you marry me?"

Annabeth's eyes filled with tears and she trembled as she said, "Yes, of course!"

"Yes!" I yelled, and I picked her up and swung her around and we kissed, just as Hazel let the first firework go into the air. Our engagement was under a beautiful array of light, and we were surrounded by our friends.

Too soon, the celebration ended and everyone started to head back to the cabins.

Chiron trotted over to us, and put his hand on my shoulder, "Congratulations, the both of you. I was wondering, since you'll be staying here, would you like to build a house next to the Big House for you two, and hopefully for your future children?"

"Wow, that would be amazing Chiron! Thank you so much!" Annabeth said joyously, as she turned to me smiling.

"Yes, yes, the gods themselves have agreed to all work on the house, as a payment to all the things you two have done for our world." Chiron said proudly.

"It would be amazing. We'll go tell the gods thank you, right now." I said, and with that, we bid good night to Chiron and headed over to the Empire State Building.

When we got to the Building, the front desk security guards eyes widened as he saw me, and scrambled over,

"Oh my goodness, PERCY JACKSON? OH. MY. GOSH. Can I have your autograph? By the way I'm a clear sighted mortal, and Chiron put me here because I was in desperate need of a job. But yeah… Can I have your autograph?" He rambled.

"Er…Yeah, sure" I said slowly, and signed his paper. "Um… can we get up to Olympus now?"

The security guard's eyes widened, "Oh, oh yeah, yeah , yeah, yeah, um go on in."

On the ride up, Annabeth nudged me and smiled, "Soon you'll get a whole pack of rabid fans coming at you. Better get your signature ready." I laugh and she joins in.

"Hey, Annabeth, I was thinking. We could have our wedding at Camp Half-Blood, don't you think? And honeymoon at Camp Jupiter!"

"Yeah! That's actually a great idea! Coming from you…" She chuckled and poked me in the stomach.

"Heyyy. Meany-butt" I whined, as the elevator dinged. We stepped up into Mt. Olympus and several gods started many remarks.

"Oooh! You guys are so cute! I can't even mess with you anymore though. Ugh." Aphrodite squealed.

"Have fun taking care of your lovely bundle of kids that'll be coming." Apollo winked and he chuckled as Annabeth blushed furiously.

"Congratulations" Poseidon bellowed, looking at us proudly.

"Hmm. You had to marry the Poseidon Spawn. But I guess I'll have to bear it. Oh well." Athena said skeptically. Annabeth rolled her eyes, and I just completely ignored it.

"SILENCE!" Zeus yelled, and stomped his foot with a deafening thump. Everyone shut up, and focused their attention onto the King of Gods. "Alright, why did you guys come? I mean, we needed you to design the house, but why did YOU come?"

"We came to thank you for making the house, it means a lot to us." I said, and bowed to all of them. Many gods and goddesses grunted in satisfaction, and some nodded.

"All right, designing time" Zeus said, looking pointedly at Athena and Hephaestus. After 5 hours of planning, we had a layout of our house, a beautiful house really. Tomorrow, everyone in camp was going to help build the house, and we could all talk and be with friends. Annabeth looked pretty exhausted at the end, as it was 3 in the morning. We both trudged back to camp, and too exhausted to care, we both collapsed by Thalia's tree and fell asleep. Before I fell into a deep sleep, I looked up and saw the stars. _How lucky I am_ , I thought, as everything faded to darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Enjoy and review!

Annabeth POV

The next day I woke up in the infirmary- wait what? Infirmary? I sat up quickly and looked around, Will was bustling about and seeing that I was awake he greeted me.

"Hey Annabeth, do you feel alright? We found you and Percy by Thalia's tree and thought you might be hurt, so we brought you here. But no worries, you're fine."

"Oh ok…um, Will? Where is Percy?" I asked yawning.

"He got up earlier and is probably out looking at the house's progress, which I gotta admit, looks pretty cool. You know, you should name it something. Like the Big House has a name." I laughed, and got out of the cot.

"I'll think about it." I said as I smiled. I walked out of the infirmary and immediately I saw the whole camp outside, lugging bricks, painting. Jason was flying around the roof, putting the tiles on. About 15 campers were inside building everything. My brother Malcolm ran over by me, and patted my head,

"The house is going great, it'll be done by tonight, after the gods come and make it even more enjoyable" Malcolm cheerfully explained. I nodded as he explained more about Clarisse and Travis fighting about what type of paint to use on the walls. I decided to go fix that. I walked over to the pair, and screamed, "STOP IT!"

Both of them looked surprised, and I sheepishly said,

"What are you fighting about?" I asked, a slight bit annoyed at their bickering.

"Well, Pulp-Head here, wants to paint the walls neon yellow!" Clarisse started shrieking, and Travis immediately retorted,

"String-Bean here, wants to paint the walls blood-red! I mean what kind of idiot does that?" Clarisse growled at him and kicked him in the shin. Travis paused and suddenly jumped up and ran away screaming, "MOMMYYY!"

"Well. That was refreshing." I said, a bit appalled at Travis' reaction. "How about we paint my room grey, Percy's room sea-green, and the rest of the house beige?"

Clarisse looked a tad disappointed, but grunted and yelled at her cabin, "All right, you and you, run and get a gallon of sea-green, and grey paint. NOW!" The campers ran off in a flash, with no second warning needed.

Leaving Clarisse to the painting, I left to go find Percy, I found him talking to Piper about making the closets hold limitless amounts of clothes.

"Hi guys, the paint colors have been taken care of, and apparently Will said the house will be done by tonight?" I asked looking at both of them. Piper nodded,

"The gods are each adding their own protection and finishing touches on the house." She said, "It will be a very nice house, you both are very lucky." She smiled and walked off to go supervise Jason.

"So, how are you? Did you think something was wrong when you woke up in the infirmary?" Percy asked as he laughed. I laughed with him,

"Yep, definitely, because I had thought to myself 'I definitely fell asleep under Thalia's tree'" I chuckled ,"Next time let's try to make it into a building first."

A long while later, all the gods and goddesses arrived to make the final touches.

First, Zeus came up and granted us a limitless supply of electricity to run the house.

Poseidon came up looking at Percy proudly, and made the plumbing and bathroom work, as well as adding a large pool, complete with a water slide.

Hades came up, and surprisingly used his magic to make a game room.

Hera came up to the house with a rather sour face, and made a marriage bed, just like Odysseus's, but prettier, because I have seen the original.

Hestia came up, and granted us to always be able to call food, and keep our family together and happy.

Persephone came up and turned a small patch in our backyard into a flower patch, with flowers you could use like drachmas to call the goddess Iris.

Demeter came up and turned an ever bigger patch of our backyard into a garden, with plants that bloomed all year, including vegetables.

Hermes came up and supplied our house with the fastest Wifi he could provide.(That was actually pretty cool…)

Apollo came up and gave the whole house, very appropriate lighting, as well as lamps for each table.

Artemis came up and in the backyard, added a training area, complete with bow and arrows, spears, swords, dummies, and throwing knives.

Athena came up with a smile at me, and gave the house a whole library of books, and which you could call even more books if you wanted them.

Dionysus just waved his hand lazily and basically gave us a lifetime supply of wine and grapes…

Hephaestus just went around making the structure of the house sturdy, he added a TV, and everything to make a house livable.

Ares came up to us, and granted us even more weapons, complete with a set of small plaything weapons, probably for our *future kids*.

Aphrodite came last and granted me a lifetime supply of makeup, and said every week, she would change out all the clothes in both me and Percy's closet. I looked at him and we both chuckled quietly. After this, everyone left Percy and I to ourselves. We proceeded to explore the house together.

Percy and I had decided to have our own rooms, but share a sleep area.

There were 4 bedrooms that were quite big. Mine was grey with a worktable and an owl shaped lamp. There was a corner full of books, and a closet full of clothes. My Daedulus laptop was already on my desk. There was a hologram in the senter so I could design anything I needed to design.

The master bedroom was a swirl of blue and grey that together looked quite nice. There was one huge bed, with two bed stands at the side. The room had a TV and its own bathroom on the side.

I walked into Percy's bedroom and I saw him putting up a photo of him and his mom. His room was sea-green, with wave patterns everywhere. He had an aquarium for a ceiling, and you could see straight through it. He looked pretty content.

Next there was a guest room, just beige, and a bed.

Then there was the game room, that was decked with video games, along with the games, the other side was a mini gym so that we could stay fit…along with training to fight. That night, Percy and I together finished the invitations for our wedding. It said:

You Are Invited To

Percy and Annabeth Jackson's Wedding

At 2PM, July 10

*cue fancy design*

I was proud of it, and Percy yawned. "Go ahead and take a shower, we'll finish everything that needs to be done tomorrow." I told him. He nodded groggily and left. I closed my eyes, and without knowing, I fell asleep on my desk. Although I found out later, Percy had picked me up and put me in bed, and crawled in too


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! Enjoy and review please!

Percy POV

I woke up on July 10th, and suddenly realized. Today was the wedding day! I looked over to my right and saw Annabeth still fast asleep. I decided to take a walk over to the Zeus cabin, to get ready for the wedding with Jason, (my best man). I wrote Annabeth a note saying:

Hi Wise Girl,

I'm out with Jason to get ready for the wedding! Love you, and see you at the altar.

~Seaweed Brain

When I got to Jason's cabin and I knocked, he opened the door with his glasses lopsided and his hair a complete utter mess. I stifled a chuckle and he just glared at me.

"Let's go get ready for the wedding, dude. Come on, it's like 7:30, not 2AM." I said as I pushed him back in the cabin, "Make yourself look presentable!"

"Look who's talking, Mr. Mermaid-Pajama-Bottoms" He retorted laughing. I huffed and headed back to the house, and grabbed some shorts. I put them on, and by the time I made my way back to the Zeus cabin, Jason was up and ready to go, with better hair, and real clothes on.

"Let's go! We have to go to a mortal store to get clothes…" I said as we drove to the nearest bridal store. The first thing I saw was a gazillion of wedding dresses. I told the store clerk we needed tuxedos, and she gave us an array of like 20 suits. Jason and I (credit to Annabeth correcting my grammar) looked at each other and just picked matching sea-green suits. Then we bought 2 grey fake flowers. Whew, I'm glad that was done. We headed back to camp and everybody helped set up the altar, and everything.

Annabeth POV

I had woke up to a note from Percy, so I decided I would do the same, but at the Big House, since I was not coming out until the wedding, according to Piper. I called Piper over and she dragged me into the Big House.

"Ok, stay here, and I'll go grab your dress, and makeup, and hair stuff." She said hurriedly.

"Wha-What makeup?" I stuttered as she ran out of the room. A couple minutes later, she came back with a grey dress and a whole entire case of who-knows-what.

"OK, let's start with hair and makeup." Piper proceeded to braid my hair into a waterfall braid and curl the leftover hair. Needless to say, it looked beautiful. Then, she dusted my face with what seemed like 2 pounds of powder, she added a bunch of stuff on my face, and I only recognized like 4, mascara, eyeliner, eye shadow, and blush. At last, she added a very bright red lipstick and turned me towards a mirror. I gasped. Every single flaw on my face had been covered.

"Aw. Thank you, Piper! It looks amazing!" I exclaimed as I hugged her. She laughed,

"Being a daughter of Aphrodite has its perks" She said smiling. " Alright, time for the dress to be put on. I looked at the dress more closely, now looking at it, it was almost like a metallic silver, with glitter on the top half, and fluffed out at the bottom. The matching veil was grey with jewels embedded on one side.

"Hazel did the veil, and it looks amazing." Piper commented as she saw me admiring the veil. I was in awe of the beauty of everything. Piper put the dress into my arms and pointed to the second room,

"Change now. Come on, Annabeth, we don't have all day." She said, as I hesitated, still admiring the veil.

Five minutes later, I stepped out in the dress and Piper squealed,

"Oooh! You look beautiful! If only Mr. Blond-Superman could get guts to propose." Piper said, making a mock sour face, and laughed. I laughed,

"No worries, Piper it should be soon, just you wait." I said and winked. I walked over to the mirror and gaped. The dress was amazing, and fitted like a glove. It was a strapless dress. And everything shimmered when I moved. Piper came over and put the veil on my head, and pinned it securely with bobby pins.

After 3 hours of fretting and getting ready, there was 10 minutes until the wedding. I looked out the window and smiled,the whole entire beach had been turned into a wedding. The chairs for hundreds were set out. The altar was grey, with sea-green ribbons woven into it. Balloons of white flew everywhere, and the gods were even starting to flash in. I caught sight of my father, Matthew, and Bobby. I smiled, and felt my heart almost burst with happiness. I saw Percy's very sweet mother, Sally hugging her son, and I turned away, so I would stop crying from joy. Piper ran in, in a white bridesmaid dress and her hair braided into a fishtail. I hugged her hard, and whispered,

"Thank you." She squeezed me,

"Good luck. Get ready at the door. We walk out soon, and I'll be right behind you carrying the train of the dress." I took a deep breath, and walked out. I walked out into the light, into the view of everybody.

Percy POV

At the door of the Big House, I spotted Annabeth walking out. Chiron was our preacher, and nodded at me. I took deep breaths and caught the eye of Leo in a suit. He gave me a very reassuring thumbs up, and Calypso nodded at me smiling.

Even from far away, Annabeth was beautiful, and everybody stared quite hard. I took one last deep breath, as she reached the altar. As Chiron started the speech, I couldn't help but stare at Annabeth. I didn't even realize that Chiron had already said, "Perseus Jackson, do you take Annabeth Chase as your wife?"

"I do" I said smiling at Annabeth, she smiled and winked.

"Annabeth Chase, do you take Perseus Jackson as your husband?" Chiron asked.

"I do" she says as her eyes shine with tears.

"You may now kiss the bride" Chiron said, and with that Leo threw a confetti bomb in the air and it flew everywhere.

Annabeth and I kissed and it was the best you could imagine. I heard wolf-whistles in the background, but I didn't care. I pulled away and hugged her and whispered,

"Now you're Annabeth Jackson." She chuckled and nodded. We talked and laughed with our friends all the way until midnight. It was a very memorable moment.


End file.
